Freaky Christmas
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Al menos una vez en la vida, todos pasan por una extraña e incómoda navidad, y los protagonistas de TVD (libros y serie) no son la excepción.
1. One Month Till Christmas

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.

**Aviso 2**: Serán 12 drabbles de temática navideña con nuestros amados personajes de The Vampire Diaries.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a L.J Smith.

***Drabble 1:** ¿what if Damon, Bonnie y Kai continuasen atascados en Mystic Falls de 1994 para diciembre?

**Título: One month till Christmas **

_oOo_

Ocho meses.

Ocho largos meses era el tiempo que Bonnie había estado junto con Damon en Mystic Falls de 1994, repitiendo el mismo cansino día una y otra y otra vez.

Y aparentemente no era algo que fuese a cambiar pronto.

Kai se mantenía pululando como un molesto mosquito alrededor de ellos todos los días desde hacía cuatro meses, Bonnie nunca pensó que conocería a alguien a quien detestase más que a Damon, hasta que Kai se reveló ante ellos.

Era un psicópata que le ponía los vellos en punta y le daba escalofríos, por suerte, Damon siempre estaba allí para alejarlo de ella con solo una amenazadora mirada de advertencia.

Damon no era tan malo después de todo.

El **horror **que le producía la idea de convivir para siempre con Kai se aplacaba cuando recordaba que Damon también estaba allí con ella.

Recordó que en un mes, diciembre llegaría en el mundo real, la gente se llenaría del espíritu navideño, decorarían las casas y comprarían regalos, compartirían con sus seres queridos y amigos.

Pero allí, Bonnie solo tenía a Damon, y el solo la tenía a ella. Y tendrían que apañárselas.

_oOo_


	2. Retorcida Navidad

***Drabble 2:** ¿what if Damon, Bonnie y Kai continuasen atascados en Mystic Falls de 1994 para diciembre?

_oOo_

-¡Damon!- exclamó Bonnie de repente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, no podía creer que había pasado algo tan importante por alto.

-¿mmmh?- Damon pronunció, sin levantar la mirada de los panqueques que hacía.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de la fecha en la que estamos?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Él por fin alzó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh claro que no Bon Bon, sabes lo distraído que soy. Déjame ver… - fingió pensar con mucha concentración por un momento antes de agregar con más sarcasmo y amargura en su tono de voz: - ¿No será de casualidad 9 de mayo de 1994?-

Bonnie frunció los labios y lo fulminó con la mirada, esto solo logró hacer reír a Damon.

-No, idiota, es…-

-¡Navidad!...- exclamó Kai, cortando a Bonnie y entrando a la cocina de la casa Salvatore.

-Y… ya llegó.- murmuró Damon con molestia al verlo entrar.

-¡Navidad, navidad…llegó navidad! – canturreó Kai llegando hasta donde el vampiro y la bruja estaban. -¡Vamos canten conmigo!... ¡Oh! ¡Panqueques! ¡Quiero uno!- dijo alegremente como un niño, extendió la mano para tomar uno pero entonces Damon la apartó de un fuerte golpe con la cuchara de madera la mezcla.

-¡Manos fuera niño! – advirtió el vampiro.

-Ouch…eso dolió, pero que bestia…- se quejó Kai, fulminando a Damon con la mirada.

Entonces se dirigió a Bonnie con una gran sonrisa. -Estamos en navidad, tú, yo, ese de allá...- dijo cabeceando hacia Damon. -y Mr. Cuddles, esto promete ser divertido…- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata que revolvió el estómago de Bonnie.

Ella solo suspiró.

No. No sería nada divertido.

Kai se froto las manos -¡Que comience la **fiesta**!-

Damon solo lo miró con una mueca y siguió haciendo panqueques.

Esta sería una muy retorcida navidad.


	3. ¿Which devil do you wanna kiss witch?

***Drabble 3:** ¿what if Damon, Bonnie y Kai continuasen atascados en Mystic Falls de 1994 para diciembre?

_oOo_

La situación era esta: Damon, Bonnie y Kai estaban todos apiñados debajo del marco de la puerta.

¿Qué cómo habían terminado así? Pues Bonnie iba en una dirección y ellos venían en otra, y ella choco con ambos.

¿Qué por qué ninguno se movía? Simple, el muérdago colgante sobre sus cabezas.

El cual Bonnie miraba entre confundida y molesta, Damon con sorpresa y Kai con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Bonnie, sé que te luciste decorando la casa por navidad pero… ¿Por qué el muérdago? Sabes que los únicos a los que puedes besar somos Kai y yo. A menos que cuentes a Mr. Cuddles…- dijo Damon, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Primero, siempre cuento a Mr. Cuddles. Segundo, eso no lo puse yo.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, la bruja y el vampiro miraron a Kai al mismo tiempo.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y lo supieron.

-Ok…ok, lo admito, fui yo.- dijo, alzando las manos y encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Saben que los **mitos** griegos del muérdago dicen que los que se encontraban debajo de uno no podían rechazar el beso por qué entonces pasarían un año entero sin posibilidad de matrimonio?- explicó.

Bonnie sacudió la cabeza obstinada, y Damon rodó los ojos. Pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo Kai agregó: Y los escandinavos creían que el muérdago era una planta de paz, por lo que se acostumbraba declarar la tregua al enemigo bajo esta planta…-

-Kai tomarte todas estas molestias para conseguir un beso mío es una pérdida de tiempo, nunca jamás pasaría, nunca, nunca… - dijo Damon con sorna.

-Ja,ja muy gracioso Damon.- dijo el aludido, sin humor en su voz. Entonces miró a Bonnie directamente.

-¿A cuál demonio quieres besar, bruja?- preguntó con malicia.


	4. Cuenta regresiva para un beso

***Aviso: Personajes en este drabble basados en la saga.**

***Drabble 4**: Noche de año nuevo en la casa de huéspedes, todos tienen a quien besar al sonar las campanadas excepto Bonnie, o eso es lo que ella cree.

**Titulo: Cuenta regresiva para un beso**

**_oOo_**

Después del esmero y trabajo duro de las chicas, la casa de huéspedes se había transformado en un sueño invernal navideño fantástico.

Miles y miles de luces titilaban en todos los rincones, a veces blancas, otras veces doradas y a veces multicolores, que era la forma favorita de Bonnie. Guirnaldas decoradas con falsos copos de nieve y bolas brillantes colgaban de todas partes reflejando las luces, junto a muérdagos guindando sobre las puertas. Y lo más espectacular era el precioso árbol de navidad en el centro de la sala, un pino recién traído de los bosques por Stefan, Matt y Alaric. Llegaba hasta el techo y estaba decorado en tonos **oro** y plata. Su aroma se mezclaba con el delicioso y cálido de la cena.

Bonnie observaba todo maravillada, antes de darse cuenta de que faltaban cinco minutos para las campanadas y estaba sola.

Vio a su rubia y hermosa mejor amiga radiante de felicidad en los brazos de Stefan, vio a su fuerte e impresionante mejor amiga Meredith en los brazos de Alaric, luciendo igual de feliz que Elena. Matt, abrazaba a su cita, una linda chica del pueblo. Y la señora Flowers hablaba animadamente con su madre.

Bonnie mordió su labio y bajó la cabeza, jugando con el dobladillo de su corto vestido rojo palabra de honor, que había comprado para la ocasión.

Cuando faltaba un minuto para las campanadas se excusó diciendo que iba al baño y desapareció por el pasillo en penumbras.

Se recostó contra la fría pared y escuchó a sus amigos animados gritando la cuenta regresiva y en un tembloroso susurró se unió en ellos.

-tres, dos, u…- no pudo terminar porque al mismo instante que sonó la primera campanada un par de labios fríos se estamparon contra los suyos.


	5. Después de las campanadas

***Aviso: Personajes de este drabble basados en la saga.**

***Drabble 5**

**Titulo: Después de las campanadas. **

_oOo_

Todos ellos probablemente pensaban que él estaba muy lejos para ese momento, se había marchado cuando el ambiente navideño lo había sobrepasado. Pero regresó, y aun no sabía muy bien porque.

Sin embargo a pesar del frio insoportable, se mantuvo afuera en su forma de cuervo, posado rígidamente sobre una rama helada por horas, viendo por la ventana más cercana como se desarrollaba todo dentro de la casa de huéspedes.

Damon prefería congelarse a decorar un árbol de navidad o rellenar un pavo, especialmente lo último.

Estaba amargado, pero no por tener las plumas congeladas o copos de nieve en el pico, si no porque había notado dos cosas en durante esas horas, la primera era que nadie le echaba en falta, y la segunda era que nadie notaba la mirada extraña y la sonrisa forzada del pequeño pájaro rojo.

Ahora no tan pequeña por lo que mostraba el vestido que había elegido para la velada.

El algún punto de la noche, había dejado de observar fijamente a Elena, enfundada en un ajustado vestido dorado, festejando feliz y despreocupada junto a Stefan siendo ambos empalagosamente cariñosos el uno con el otro y había volcado su atención en la pelirroja y desde entonces su mirada no la había abandonado.

Faltando poco para las doce la vio escabullirse hacia las profundidades de la casa, lejos de todos. Ninguno se dio cuenta.

Pero el sí y alzó el vuelo.

La conocía, tal vez incluso más de lo que se conocía ella misma.

Era un **crimen** que ninguno de los dos tuviese a nadie.

Era un **crimen** que el labial rojo en sus tiernos labios permaneciera intacto la noche de año nuevo.

_oOo_

Ella se asustó y el la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura contra la pared, Ambos necesitaban eso. El contacto.


End file.
